


Wearing and Tearing

by ValarieWinchester



Series: Supernatural Chronicles [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-03
Updated: 2014-05-03
Packaged: 2018-01-21 19:05:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1560827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValarieWinchester/pseuds/ValarieWinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that they've been seeing each other, what happens next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wearing and Tearing

“Shit!” she exclaimed as she ran to the oven. The time had gotten away from her and she was afraid that her dessert was burnt. She opened the door and found that she was just in time. As she took the pastry out and placed it on the stovetop, she took a deep breath. It had been three weeks and she wanted everything to be perfect. Suddenly there was a knock at her door and a smile lit up her face. She ran to the door and opened it to find a beautifully rugged man with the most beautiful green eyes smiling at her.  
“Hey,” he said as she rushed into his arms. His lips found hers and they shared a wildly passionate kiss. Apparently he had missed her as much as she missed him. He ran his fingers through her red hair as he pulled back from the kiss. “I could get used to that kind of greeting.” She pulled him inside and shut the door and he was sniffing the air. “Something smells fantastic. Did you cook?”  
“Sort of,” she said as she led him to the table and sat him down at the table where there sat two plates, covered, and candles that were lit.  
“Valarie, you didn’t have to do all this.”  
“Shut up,” she said with a smile. She grabbed a remote off of the table and pointed it at her iPod dock. “I even have some wonderful mood music to go with our candlelit meal.” Dean’s face started to look uneasy when she hit the play button. His expression changed quickly to a smile as Led Zeppelin came on over the speaker.  
“Now that’s what I’m talking about,” he said. She sat down at the table and motioned for him to take off the cover of his plate. He lifted it to reveal a bacon cheeseburger and fries. He looked at her in surprise and she was just smiling. “Come here,” he said as he leaned over to her. She leaned in and he kissed her again. “You are spoiling me.”  
“And I’m not even done yet,” she teased.  
“Ooh, I can’t wait to see what else you have in store.” He grabbed his burger and took a bite. “Holy shit, this is fantastic,” he said with his mouth full and she couldn’t help but smile.  
It had been 7 months since they first met and Valarie was in love. She and Dean had spent as much time as they could together when they weren’t working a case. Hell, they’d even met up a couple of times on the road. She had planned to tell him tonight how she felt about him, which was why she had worked so hard to make sure everything was just right. She watched him eat and couldn’t help but laugh at his enthusiasm for the food. As he finished his last bite, she got up and went into the kitchen. When she returned, his face lit up like a Christmas tree.  
“Is that pie” he asked. She just smiled and sat the homemade apple pie on the table. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap and kissed her once again. “What are you doing to me?” he asked looking into her eyes after their kiss.  
“I’m just making it impossible for you to leave me for some other woman,” she teased.  
“Trust me…you already have,” he said as he pushed a tendril of hair behind her ear and kissed her neck. She laughed and cut him a slice of pie and tried to get out of his lap so he could eat it. He held her in place with his hands, so she took the plate and fork and fed him. “That is delicious,” he said after the first bite.  
“It better be,” she said. “I worked all day on it.” She fed him another bite and he laughed.  
“You know, I’m a little old to be spoon-fed.”  
“Well, your hands are busy holding me in place. So you can either let me up from your lap or deal with eating this way.”  
“I kinda like having you in my lap,” he whispered in her ear before kissing her neck. She started to get another bite ready and his hands found the plate and put it back on the table while he trailed kisses all along her neck and shoulders. She stood up enough to turn toward him and straddle him in the chair. Her hands explored his hair as she traced his ear with her lips. He ran his hands over her back and trailed down toward her ass while her hands were sliding his flannel shirt off so she could get his tshirt off. Once she lifted his shirt over his head, she stood up and faced him, his hands still on her thighs. She pulled her top over her head and took a step away from the chair. “Where do you think you’re going?” he asked as he licked his lips. She just smiled and continued backing away from him toward her bedroom. While she walked, she unbuttoned her pants and paused long enough to pull them off. He watched as she got to the door of the bedroom and stripped her bra off. She just stood there and looked at him.  
“Are you just gonna sit there, Mr. Winchester? Or are you going to join me?” He stood up and moved toward her. When he reached her, he reached up with his hands to cup her breasts, but she slapped his hands away. She turned him around and pushed him down on the bed. Then she climbed on top of him and quickly unbuttoned his pants while he kicked his shoes off. In no time at all, she stripped him of the rest of his clothes and hers and she was on top of him.  
“This is different,” he noted.  
“I just felt like a change of pace,” she said as she took his hands and held them above his head. She positioned herself above him, inching the tip of his erection into the slick entrance of her sex. Suddenly, she rocked her hips and in an instant he was fully inside her. He let out a moan in shock and she just smiled. She started moving her hips, hard and fast. Her hand let his loose as she sat up fully and arched her back to take even more of him into her. As she rode him, his hand explored every inch of her body that he could reach.  
“Oh, fuck, that feels good,” she exclaimed as she continued her fast pace. He sat up to meet her lips with his. Her lips parted and his tongue found hers while his hand was in her hair, holding the back of her head. In another surprise move, she pushed him back down and leaned over him, never slowing the pace of her hips. Her hands were on his chest and she scratched her nails down in a moment of pleasure. He let out another moan and grasped her back. He was close and so was she.  
“Come in me,” she whispered in his ear. His hands shot to her hips and helped rock her hips hard a few more times. A load moan escaped her mouth as her orgasm erupted through her body and he came at the same time. As her body quivered, she slowed the rocking of her hips gradually before stopping. Then she rolled off of Dean and rested beside him with her head on his shoulder.  
“Well that was…surprising.”  
“Are you complaining?” she asked.  
“Not at all,” he assured her. “In fact, it was kinda awesome.”  
“Good. Like I said, I just wanted a change of pace.”  
“So tell me about the case you guys just finished,” she said as she took another bite. She was sitting cross legged in the bed while he was propped up on one elbow, the pie plate sitting between them.  
“It was nothing special. Just a vengeful spirit. Sammy and I took care of it pretty quickly.” He took a bite and looked at her. “What about you?”  
“Vampire. Open and shut case.”  
“You seem to fight a lot of vampires. That’s what you were after when I saw you in Colorado.”  
“Yea, well…I fucking hate vampires. What can I say?” She was quiet and he could tell that she didn’t want to talk about vampires. He was about to ask her a question when his phone rang. He leaned off of the bed and pulled his phone from the pocket of his pants.  
“Sam?” he said when he answered. Valarie watched while Dean had a conversation with his brother. “Are you sure? All right. I’ll be right there.” He hung up and looked at Valarie.  
“What’s up?” she asked.  
“Sammy just got word of a possible demon possession close by.” He swung his legs over the side of the bed and started putting his pants on. “I gotta go.” When he stood up, he leaned over and kissed her. “I’m sorry.”  
“It’s fine. Go. It’s the job, right?” She smiled at him in understanding.  
“You’re awesome. You know that, right?”  
“I have my moments,” she said.  
“I’ll call you tomorrow,” he said as he made his way to the front door.  
“Be careful,” she called out before he opened the door.  
“Well that’s no fun,” he said while he made his way into the hall. He threw a smile back at her before closing the door.  
***  
“Thank you for getting here so quickly,” she said shakily as she opened the door. Dean rushed in and looked around before turning his attention to her.  
“Are you ok?” he asked as he checked her over.  
“I’m fine. I just got home and my place was like this.” Dean looked around again and saw the place in shambles. It looked as though someone had broken in.  
“Did they take anything?” he asked. She shook her head.  
“That’s the thing. I don’t think it was a burglar. Come look,” she said as she led him to her bedroom window. It was opened. Dean inspected it and found a powdery substance on the windowsill.  
“Is that sulfur?” he asked.  
“I think this might be connected to your demon case. That’s why I called you.”  
“What the hell would they want with you? You’re not connected to the other victims.”  
“But I’m connected to you,” she said. “They have to know that you’re on to them. They’re warning you.”  
“Son of a bitch. I’m sorry,” he said to her.  
“No. Don’t apologize. You couldn’t have known that this would happen,” she tried to assure him.  
“I should have. I shouldn’t have…”  
“What? Done your job? Dean, you forget that I’m a hunter, too. I know how to take care of myself. Hell, the only reason that I even called you is because this is tied to the case you’re working. Those two demons probably smoked out last night, found some more meat suits and came straight over here.”  
“You’re probably right.” He hugged her. Suddenly, his body tensed. “Did I tell you about there being two demons?”  
“It was just a guess,” she said quickly. He pulled away from her, holding her arms and stared into her eyes.  
“I also didn’t say that they smoked out. In fact, I haven’t told you anything about the case.”  
“Dean,” she started. He pulled his special demon killing knife and held it to her chest.  
“Who the hell are you?” he asked. She blinked and revealed her black eyes. He took a deep breath and his eyes filled with anger.  
“Why, sweetheart, you wouldn’t kill this lovely piece of ass, now would you?” the demon teased. With a quick flick of the wrist the knife went flying across the room. Dean looked at it and then back at the demon, who was smiling at him. It raised a hand at Dean and pushed him against the wall and held him there, frozen.  
“I have to hand it to you, Dean. This one is strong,” she goaded him. “I can feel her fighting to get her body back. She’s feisty. I like her.”  
“You hurt her, you black eyed bitch and I will…”  
“What? You’ll kill me? Oh, I know you will. Lucky for me, I’m not going to give you that chance.  
“Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus…” Dean started.  
“You sure you wanna do that, Dean? You don’t even know how long I’ve been wearing this meat suit. For all you know, Valarie here could already be dead,” the demon warned. Suddenly, the door burst in and Sam came through the door. He advanced onto the demon and it shot a hand up, throwing Sam backwards and over the sofa.  
“When will you two ever learn?” the demon asked. Sam was within reach of Dean’s knife and quickly grabbed it before the demon could see. The demon walked over to Dean, still frozen to the wall and kissed him. “Stay put, lover. Let me go take care of this and I’ll be right back.”  
“Omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica,” Dean continued quickly. The demon stumbled for a second, but twisted a hand pointed at Dean and he started choking.  
“Let’s see how well you can finish that without lungs,” it growled. Sam had snuck up behind the demon, knife ready to strike.  
“No,” Dean choked out. The demon turned quickly and caught Sam’s hand just as he was about to stab. It yanked the demon killing knife out of his hand. It threw it again across the room and pulled a steak knife off of the nearby table.  
“Here, let me help you out, Sam,” it said as it stabbed the body in the side. “How was that for you? Or maybe this,” it said as it stabbed again in the stomach. “That kinda tickled,” the demon teased with a giant smile. “Finish the fucking exorcism and she dies.” Sam looked quickly at Dean, who was slowly choking from no air. He then turned back to the demon and his face grew as hard as stone.  
“Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos.” Valarie’s body fell to the ground and her head was thrown back while a giant plume of black smoke shot out of her mouth. Once it was gone, she collapsed completely and Dean fell from the wall, gasping.  
“Valarie!” he hoarsely yelled. Sam was scooping her up and heading for the door, with Dean following closely behind.  
***  
She heard the beeping before she even opened her eyes. It took everything that she had to force her eyes to open. She was so weak that she couldn’t move. Dean was seated beside her bed with his head down on the mattress. After her eyes were open and she could see without any blur, she opened her mouth to speak.  
“Dean,” she said weakly. His head popped up and his eyes caught hers. His were red and he looked as if he hadn’t slept in days.  
“Valarie?” There was an incredible amount of relief in his voice. “Thank God you’re awake.” She tried to talk, but she was having difficulty getting the strength. “Shh, don’t try to talk. Do you remember what happened?” She managed to shake her head enough for him to see. “You were stabbed. By a demon. Sam and I brought you here and you’ve been out for almost a day. It was touch and go for while.” He grabbed her hand and kissed it. His entire demeanor changed and his shoulders dropped. “Val…I…I was so scared that I’d…”  
“Stop,” she whispered. He looked at her, his eyes brimming with tears. “I’m ok,” she said, still in a whisper. A single tear fell down his face as he leaned into her and kissed her gently before he relaxed again beside her bed, still holding her hand in his. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
***  
“We were able to stop the bleeding and you should make a full recovery. We’re going to keep you overnight again just as a precaution, but you should be able to go home tomorrow. After that, you’re going to have to take it easy for a while. Ok?”  
“Ok. Thank you, doctor,” Valarie said to the doctor who had come in to see her after she woke up. She felt a lot stronger after sleeping. Dean was still seated next to her and she had the feeling that he had been there since she got here. The doctor nodded at both of them and made his exit. She looked at Dean and smiled.  
“Have you been here the whole time?”  
“Yea. I couldn’t leave you alone,” he said.  
“Did you kill the demon?”  
“Sent his ass back to Hell.” He paused and took a deep breath before continuing. “Look, Valarie…I’m sorry…”  
“Dean, you don’t have to…”  
“No, I need to say this. When that demon stabbed you…I thought I was gonna lose you.” He swallowed hard. Valarie knew exactly what was wrong. He had told her about Lisa and Ben and how a demon had possessed her and almost killed her. She knew how it had almost killed him to have their memories wiped so that they wouldn’t remember any of that. Tears welled up in her eyes in sadness that this happened to him again.  
“Dean…”  
“I love you,” he said. “After Lisa, I didn’t think I would ever feel something for anyone again. And then you came along. Val, I can’t lose you.”  
“You won’t,” she assured him. “I love you, too, Dean.” He leaned over to her and kissed her. He sat back down and smiled at her. Suddenly, his expression changed.  
“Hey, how did that demon get you? What happened to your hex bag?”  
“I was working that case. The vampire. And it fell out of my pocket during a fight and got trampled.”  
“Val…”  
“I know. I should have told you. But I didn’t have a chance. It wasn’t long after the bag broke that the demon found me.”  
“So, the night that I came over…”  
“Wasn’t me. I haven’t been me for about a week.”  
“Well, that explains a few things,” he said.  
“Like what?”  
“Well…we…I mean you…” He was having an extremely difficult time saying what he wanted to say, and he was even blushing a bit. “It was…different…in bed.” She couldn’t help but smile at how adorable he was when he was embarrassed. He cleared his throat before speaking again.  
“This can only mean one thing,” he said.  
“What?” she asked.  
“You’re gonna have to take the next step.” She drew a deep breath, unsure of what he meant by that. “You gotta get the tattoo.” She let the breath out in a sigh.  
“Yea, you’re probably right. If it means not going through this again, I’ll do anything.” As much as she hated needles, she was willing to do this to avoid possession again.  
“And, when you get out of here, you’re coming to the bunker, not your apartment.”  
“Dean,” she started to protest.  
“Nope. No arguments. That way, I can keep an eye on you and help you recover. Plus, Sam and Cas will be there, too. Extra protection.” She sighed.  
“Fine. If you insist,” she teased. She really had no reason to not want to spend every minute with this man. She loved him. And he loved her.  
“I do,” he said as he settled back into his chair. “Now, get some rest. You look like shit,” he said with a smile.  
“Yea, well, you get possessed and stabbed by a demon and see how good you look. Ass.” She laid back on the pillow and closed her eyes.


End file.
